Let The War Commence
by Cupido
Summary: Tag For Devil's Trap. When Sam was taken by the Demon after the car crash, Dean and John had no idea that there was more than one of that Demon that killed Mary and Jess. Now, a war that's been buried for ages is about to begin. T Rated.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to the WB.

**Set: **Right After "Devil's Trap"

**Title: **Let The War Commence: Chapter 1

**Summary: Tag For Devil's Trap. **Dean wakes up in the hospital two weeks later with a distraught John next to him. What's happened? And where's Sammy?

**Author's Note: **I just had to make a tag for Devil's Trap, "All the cool kids we're doin' it," Heh. But I'm not quite sure if this will be a one-chapter story...

O.O.O

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

Damn beeping. Some people we're actually trying to sleep here. But usually beeping didn't really care if someone tried to sleep. Wait a second. _Beeping_? Why was there beeping? He didn't understand, the last thing her remember... Dean opened his eyes and inhaled sharply. He looked around slightly, he was in a white room. He looked down on himself, there was cable's and IV attached to him. He glanced over and saw his father resting his head on his shoulder, where he was sitting in his chair, looking rather pale. Dean opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

Slowly Dean moved his hand over to his father's hand, that was resting gently on the side of the bed. John noticed and slowly started to open his eyes. He stared at his son with a stunned expression. "Dean?"

Dean closed his eyes and opened them again, as his sight started to get a little blurry. "Dad..."

John got stood up and grabbed Dean's shoulder's gently with tears in his eyes. "Thank god. It was about time you woke up, Dean," he replied with a sad smile.

"How long was.. I out?" asked Dean slowly, not wanting to talk to fast. Every word hurt to say right now.

"2 weeks," said John and looked away slightly. "Do you remember anything? About the crash?"

_About the crash. About the crash. _Those words echoed inside Dean's head as the memories slowly started to float back to him. The Demon. Possessed. The Colt. The crash. He remembered it now more clearly then he wanted. "A little. Small details." Dean wasn't quite sure why he was lying. "What about you, dad?"

"Oh, me? I'm OK. The leg's patched up," he said.

The leg. Right, his father had been shot, by.. "Sam!" exclaimed Dean. He'd realized that his brother was with them. How could've this just flown out of this mind? "Sam, is he here? Is he alright? Was he hurt bad?"

"Dean, Dean, son," replied John in a calm voice. "Take it easy, alright? Calm down,"

But Dean wouldn't calm down. All he could think of was Sam. He had to be alive. Sam couldn't be dead. He just couldn't. Dean wouldn't let him be dead. "No, alright? I wont CALM DOWN! Where the hell is Sammy?"

"He's not here," exclaimed John loudly and Dean calmed down. He started at his father with big eyes. "He's not here, alright?"

"What?" was all that Dean could say. "What do you mean he's not here? Dad?"

John sighed. "Well.. It was just a day after the crash that I woke up. I was wondering where my sons were and the doctor's informed me that they'd only found two persons in the car. You.. and me. Sam was nowhere to be found," John looked town, taking a pause before continuing. "So, I checked all the hospital's nearby, hoping that maybe Sam was there. He wasn't. Sam was gone."

It took a while for Dean to progress this information. His baby brother was gone. Okay, he could possibly be alive, but he was _gone. _This wasn't like Sam. Sam didn't just go missing. He did once... but then he was taken.

"The demon," replied Dean and stared at his confused father. "The demon must've taken him," John opened his mouth to speak, but Dean wouldn't let him. "No, dad. Think about it. The car crash couldn't just have been a coincidence. Maybe it was some part of their plan just to get to Sam? It would make sense."

John just shaked his head. "It doesn't matter where Sam is, Dean. Cause we'll find him. I promise you that."

Dean just nodded. He trusted his father. Even though he maybe wasn't always there for Dean and Sam, Dean had always trust his father. They were gonna get Sammy back.

**A couple of days later...**

_Dean was lying in the hospital bed. Though he'd waken up from the coma the doctors found it best if he'd be at the hospital just a few more days. And to Dean's disappoint, John agreed with them. Dean was holding a remote control flipping through the channels on the TV. Daytime TV was really terrible. He shut off the TV when he heard something familiar._

_"Dean."_

_Dean turned his head and saw Sam standing next to him. Dean couldn't believe it. It was really Sammy. It was the same old Sammy. The same brown eyes and the same brown hair and the same brown bangs hanging down in his eyes. Dean wasn't quite sure how he did it, but he got out of his bed and walked over to Sam to give him a big hug. When he reached Sam, Dean was surprised to realize that Sam couldn't be hugged. He wasn't quite.. corperal._

_"Whoa. Okay. Now I'm confused," replied Dean and stared at Sam._

_"Yeah, you should be. I mean, I would've been to," replied Sam with an expression Dean couldn't read. Sam looked so peaceful, like this was the most natural thing in the world. "Don't be afraid."_

_Dean just kept staring at Sam. "Are you... dead?" croaked Dean, surprised with himself that he actually was able to say it._

_To Dean's big surprise, Sam let out a heartly laugh and smiled big. "No, Dean. I'm not dead. I promise you that."_

_Dean nodded, relived. "But you're not really here?"_

_"Oh, I am here. It's just.. you're dreaming. But I figured you already knew that."_

_Dean smiled sadly. Oh, yes. He knew he was dreaming. But a part of him was hoping dearly that all of this was very real. Sam looked at his brother, as if he was reading his thoughts and to Dean's surprise.. he did. _

_"You don't need to hope, Dean," said Sam and slowly lifted up his hand to feel Dean's check. "This is real. Even though you're dreaming. I've come to warn you," Dean tried to feel Sam's hand when it touched his check, but he couldn't. Sam smiled a little defeated and took away the hand._

_"Warn me? About what?"_

_"You and dad can't find me, you hear me?" said Sam in a deadly serious voice._

_"W-What?" Dean's voice broke. "What do you mean? We need to find you!"_

_Sam just shaked his head. "No, the demon-"_

_"Oh, so the demon does have you," said Dean._

_"Yes," replied Sam and looked down. "But it hasn't hurt me.. yet." Dean's eyes widen. "I'm not quite sure it will, though. It was something else with me. It wants something else with the world."_

_"What does it want?" asked Dean, feeling anger bubble up inside of him. "What does this son of a bitch want?"_

_"The world," replied Sam and Dean looked shocked. "There's more than one of them, Dean. The demon that killed mom and Jess. It isn't the only one."_

_"How many are their?" asked Dean._

_"A thousands. An whole army,"_

_Dean's eyes widen. No, this couldn't be. Could it? What the hell was going on here? Dean knew before he winded up here in the hospital, that they had a chance to kill the demon. But a thousands of demons like that? No. It couldn't be._

_"But, how? How can this be?" asked Dean._

_"It's about to begin.." said Sam cryptically._

_"WHAT?" yelled Dean inpatiently. "What, Sam, is about to begin!"_

_"The war..." replied Sam softly. "And you, me and dad are right in the middle of it."_

_Dean's eyes widened. "God.."_

_Suddenly Sam looked up in the ceiling like someone was about to attack. "It's coming.. The demon. I need to go back now."_

_Dean lunged for his brother to stop him, but Sam just stopped him. "Sam, no. Don't go. Please."_

_"You need to find a way to stop this Dean, you and dad," said Sam, and Dean noticed how Sam slowly started to fade away. "You need to stop this. If you don't... this will become a bloodbath between mankind and demons."_

_"But I dont understand!" exclaimed Dean in frustration. "Why do they want you?"_

_"My powers.." was the last thing Sam said before fading away completely._

_"Sam! Sammy! Come back! SAM!"_

O.O.O

"Dean! Dean! Wake up!"

Dean woke up with a jolt gasping for air. His father was sitting next to him. "Easy, son, just calm down." Dean looked around and realized he was still in the hospital.

Dean calmed down and grabbed his father's shoulders. "Dad, I know what's going on. I know where Sam is. I know everything."

O.O.O

**TutorGrrl: **Oookay. Like it? Let me know. I'm not quite sure if I'm gonna make this into a looong story. But I think I will. But not now, I'm busy with _Demon Ties_, but maybe to the summer, when I'm bored. Thiiii. Anyway, please **review. **See ya guys.


End file.
